For What It's Worth
by getoutofthecloudss
Summary: What is Darcy never left for Kenya and Peter never got with Mia or took meth? This story is taken place after both peter and Darcy have graduated from Degrassi. They have stayed together for awhile now and are ready to take the next step in their relationship: moving in and marriage.


I knocked softly on the door and waited for the blond haired boy to answer. When no when came, I checked my waist for the time. It was 12:47pm. With a sigh, I turned the door knob and let myself in quietly. "Peter!" I called in a hush whisper and again there was no reply to my actions. I closed the door swiftly behind me and walked upstairs to my boyfriend's bedroom to find him sleeping away in his own little dream-land.

I watched him sleep for a few moments but then stopped when I figured out that was a bit creepy. I went to his side, keeling beside him and ran a hand over is soft, blond hair. "Peter." I said to him softly, hoping her would hear me in his sleep. "Peter, wake up." I said again I bit louder this time and stood straight up again.

His blue eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked up at me with a confused look on his face at first. "Darce? What are you doing here?"

"You promised we would go out for lunch today." I replied in a semi-cheerful voice.

"Oh shit- sorry, babe. My alarm didn't go off." He said in a tired voice as he sat up and hung his legs over the side of his bed. i smirked slightly at teh sight of him in only his plaid boxers and his messy hair before walking towards his dresser.

"It's fine, I know how hard you worked that night." I dug though his dresser to find a fresh set of clothes, his arms wrapped around my waist and he placed a gentle kiss on my neck that he knew I loved the feel of so much. I sighed contently in his arms for minute before turning to face him. He arms fell from my sides to my hands to take the clothes I picked out for him. It's almost as if he knew what I was going to ask for him to do.

"These clothes won't make me look like a dork, right?" He asked him with a small laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"No more then you usually do." I said with a smile and let out a laugh as he gave me one of those looks. "I'm kidding. You always look handsome." Before going over and sitting at the end of his bed, I planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You break into my house, sneak into my bedroom and now you are going to watch me change. Darcy Edwards is such a bad girl." He said with a quick roll of the eyes as he tugged the jeans up his legs.

"It's not like I haven't seen you change before." I told him referring to the many sleepovers we have had together. The long nights of cuddling during the summer always ended up with me being sound asleep in one of his shirts. He arms always cover his like a blanket. It's happened so often that now, when I do sleep alone that I feel like I could be killed at any moment.

"You stay here enough, why don't you just move in?" The words 'move in' broke my thoughts. I stare at him like his insane and just asked me to jump over Niagara Falls. He pulls a shirt over his head before walking towards him. he stops in front of my body and looks down at me with his crystal cool eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat as I wait for him to speak again.

"Darcy, I love you. So, I just want to be able to see you everyday. I'm not ready for marriage yet, or I could be, but I am ready to see your face beside me every morning when I wake up. Please, will you move in with me?"

I'm not sure who I really looked but I'm sure I looked like a kid on Christmas morning because that's how I felt. I stood up and my arms wrapped around his body tightly as I buried my face in his neck. I stood like this for a few moments before looking up at him. "I love you, too. I'll move in with you." I kissed him softly my arms still wrapped around him.

I pulled away after the kiss and tucked some hair behind my ear as i smield to cheek to cheek at him. "So, ready for some lunch?" I asked Peter cheerfully. He nodded quickly as I took his lead and lead him out his loft that knew would soon be _our_ loft.


End file.
